Precious Maggie
by Nicole0725
Summary: Genres: Hurt/comfort, Humor, Drama, Friendship, Romance, Tradegy, Adventure, Family and Mystery. Maggie's life is a complete tradegy, going through tough things. She lives in Mission Creek, but does she regret moving? Does she want to move back to her birthplace because of many 'incidents? or will she stay and fight? And least of all, what's so precious about Maggie Hudson?
1. Prologue

**- PROLOGUE -**

* * *

My name is Maggie Hudson. I got a younger sister, Amanda Hudson. Two older twin sisters, Silvia and Skylar Hudson. An older brother, Nathan Hudson. I'm 15 and 5'5. Amanda is an year younger. My older sisters are 17. My brother Nathan is 18. We live without our parents because their dead. We live across the Davenport's mansion, we have our own mansion a bit smaller than Davenport's.

I'm here to tell you how my life been since I moved to Mission Creek. Started a new life since both my parents died in a incredible fire that can burn you through your bones. I delovope feelings for a special someone. My life been a roller coaster since I moved. Several heartbreaks, several amazing moments. A really hard moment came and passed months later. Kidnap. But who saved me or did I saved myself or both?! Let's just say I'm pregnant 2021 with a beautiful baby boy and a daughter of one year. By who? Let's just say, you've got to find out yourself.

* * *

**Short right . . . Will be longer in further chapters. For your information the prologue is just horrible. I'm sorry. Review if you would like me to continue.**

**-Nicole**


	2. First Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own that wonderful and amazing show that is called Lab Rats.**

**©Nicole0725**

**A/N: Hello here's chapter one for you my lovely people. I worked really hard. (I guess) You can say I am not a great writer because honestly I'm not that good. I know better people that can write better. Enjoy . . . ****_Precious Maggie _****_Chapter One: First Day_**

* * *

**Maggie's POV**

**I picked out today's outfit, red skinny jeans with a striped black and white shirt, black sleeves, black converse and a black varsity sweater incase it's cold.**

I took a short shower and got dressed. I did my hair curly with a big medium black bow on the side of my head.

I headed downstairs to see Amanda eating a bowl of Lucky Charms, Silvia running out of the room to who knows where. Skylar snoozing on the couch with her mouth open and Nathan holding a bucket full of water over Skylar's head. Typical day.

I made myself toast and a cup of warm chocolate milk with little marshmallows floating above the steaming liquid.

I brushed my teeth when I was done eating.

"Are you guys ready for our first day of school?" I asked.

"Nwo," Amanda replied with Lucky Charms chewed up in her mouth.

"AHH!" Skylar screamed. Nathan just threw freezing cold water over Skylar while she was snoozing.

Nathan was laughing uncontrollablely on the floor.

Silvia came running in the room shouting, "I can't find my phone!"

"Tried looking in Nathan's room?" I asked smirking.

She ran out to Nathan's room and came back with her phone and smacked Nathan on the back of his head.

"Ow," Nathan cries out.

"Let's go before we're late," I said.

I run up to my room grabbed my iPhone 5, headphones, baby lips, hair tie and my backpack.

Amanda, Silvia, Skylar, Nathan and I are walking to school, chatting about random things.

I noticed four teens across the street walking in the same direction as us. I just ignored it.

"After school what'cha going to do?" I asked my siblings.

"Eat" Amanda says.

"Sleep," Skylar and Nathan says in unison.

"Die" Silvia says.

"Really Silvia?" I asked her.

"Yes really, got a problem with that Maggie?"

"No," I say quietly. She can be scary sometimes she is like a mother to me and Nathan's like my father.

As we walk, I tripped over a rock and fell. I scratched my elbow. It isn't noticeable so I didn't worried.

As we made it in front of the school I got extremely nervous. I was shaking like a leaf, "Are you okay Maggie?" Nathan asked me.

"No...Yes...Maybe..." I tell him.

We approahed the front doors and walked in. We head to the office to get our lockers and our schedule.

As we walk out my siblings all ditch me, oh great. I was walking trying to find my locker. I walked and walked and walked.

I didn't pay any attention to where I was going so I bumped into a kid who looks like he's 9. "I'm sorry," I say as I pick up my things that have fallen. A girl with brunette hair helped me pick up my things. "Thank you."

I started to walk away until she stopped me. "Hi I'm Bree, are you new here?"

"Yes, my name is Maggie Hudson."

"Would you like any help on finding your locker and classes," she asked me.

"Yes I would like some help."

"Can I see your locker number and your schedule?"

I hand her my locker number and schedule.

"Okay...You have all your classes in advanced which means your in the same classes with my nerdy brother," she says, "follow me I'll show you to your locker."

I follow her to a locker near the cafeteria. "Thank you," I said to Bree. "Would you like to meet my brothers?" Bree asked me.

"Sure," I tell her.

We enter the cafeteria where I see Nathan talking to some jocks. I honestly hate jocks.

Bree showed me to a table which had three boys seated one which I bumped into earlier.

"These are my brothers," Bree say motioning to the boys, "Guys this is Maggie a new student here."

"This is Chase," she says motioning to a boy that has spiked up hair and hazel-green eyes, and seems short, "This is Leo," she says pointing at the kid I bumped into, "And this is Adam," she says pointing to a tall dude that seems like a jock.

I awkwardly waved.

"Hello beautiful," Leo says. I feel my face heat up, I haven't been called beautiful in a while.

"Hi," I softly say, I could sound like an angel singing.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he says.

"...Uhhh..." Is all that comes out.

"Don't be hitting on Maggie," Chase says playfully smacking Leo's right arm.

Then the bell rings. I noticed Chase winced at the sound of the bell.

I walked out then frozed in place, forgetting that I don't know my way to class.

I look around trying to find Mrs. Lawrence classroom, but had no such luck.

I just sat down on the nearest bench, sighing. It was a cold feeling, my stomach was in knots, I had no clue why. But just ignored it like I always do.

"Do you need help getting to class?" asked someone, I looked up to see Chase smiling.

"Yes, do you know where Mrs. Lawrence classroom is?"

"Come with me," he says taking my hand in his embrace.

We walk inside a classroom, with blue walls. "Hello. You must be Ms. Maggie Hudson," the teacher Mrs. Lawrence says, "I see you've met Mr. Chase Davenport."

I stood there completely shocked, _his last name is Davenport. Is his father Donald Davenport? Famous inventor/scientist?_

I didn't notice I was seated, I was sitting in the back row. Students came in and sat down and class began.

"We are going to be learning about the earth way of how it became what it is now, we will be seeing a footage from YouTube of how earth was form. Let's begin," Mrs. Lawrence said while grabbing a remote off the science table and pressing ON on the remote. A flat screen TV came out of the left side wall and many gasps were heard.

We watched the video which was an hour long and when it was over, class was dissmissed.

I walked out of class and headed towards my locker. I got free period now.

"Maggie!" I heard my name being called.

I turn around to see my sister, Amanda.

"Yes Amanda?" I say a little annoyed that she had called my name in front of everybody.

"Do you know where's the bathroom?" she asked me a little out of breath since she came running to me.

I shook my head no. Then walked away from her.

**- Time Skip -**

Classes were over since it's the end of the day.

I walked home alone, since my siblings made friends already and are hanging out with them.

I walked down a path into the street where I live. As I was walking I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," I say as I stand up and start walking away, but I stopped I felt a hand over my right shoulder.

I turn around to see Chase grinning.

"Maggie."

"Yea?"

"Would you like to come to my house today?" Chase says.

"Sure," I replied.

We walk to his house which is across the street of where I live. He lives in a huge beautiful mansion.

We go in and I see Leo and Adam playing some game system.

They haven't seem to notice I'm here.

"Want something to drink?" Chase asked, nervously.

"Yea, sure, what do you have?" I say.

"Follow me."

I follow him in the kicthen and he opens a cabinet which has many, many different kinds of soda.

I stared at them for a long time and I lost my balance and almost fell but Chase got me by the waist.

The awkward part was he didn't let go even if I was already balanced.

When he notice he let go and blushed extremly red.

I smile slightly at him for being such a weird dork.

"Where do you want to hang out?" he asked me.

"Your room?" I say unsure.

We head up to his room and sat down on his bed.

We had many different topics we talked about. Who knew Chase and I had things in common.

We talked for hours until I said, "Chase, I got to go home."

"I can walk you home," he says a bit too quick.

"No need I live across the street."

"I'm still coming," he says not taking a no for an answer.

"Fine."

We walk downstairs to see a lady with nice smooth skin talking to Donald Davenport.

"Chase who is she?" Tasha asked Chase motioning to me.

"She's Maggie, new in school," he replied.

We leave by the front door and crossed the street to my mansion.

"You can come in if you would like," I say being polite.

"Sure," he says with a beautiful smile.

We go in to see Amanda on the floor spilling soda out of her mouth, too much soda will make her spill it back out like if you had rabis. Silvia and Skylar fighting for the remote and Nathan hugging a teddy bear on the couch watching a horror movie, while his thumb is in his mouth.

"Uh...sorry about them Chase," I say a little embaressed.

"It's okay," he says.

He stays at the entrance of the door and I go to my twin sisters, placing my hand behind their heads and smash them together causing them to bump their heads and falling on the floor rubbing their forehead.

"What was that for?" They asked in unison.

"Being sweet," I say sarcastically.

They give me a are-you-serious face.

I go to Amanda and grab a pillow and smack her. She weakly stands up, like a drunk person would.

"Mornin'," she says lazily. "It's night," I told her.

"Oh."

I walk over to Nathan and turn off the TV and said, "Your such a baby sometimes."

I motion them over to Chase to introduce him to my siblings.

"Chase this Amanda, Silvia, Skylar and Nathan," I say while pointing at each of them at the mention of their name.

"Guys this is Chase," I say.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Silvia asked.

"No, he's my friend," I say.

"I got to go, bye, see you tomorrow," Chase says.

"Bye," we all say in unison.

I walk up to my room and sat on my bed thinking of when Chase was holding me by the waist. That he took long enough to notice that I was balanced already. _I wonder what he was thinking, _was my last thought before I fell a sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, Chapter One is long than I thought it would be. It's boring right? Please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter will be called _Something Unexpected._ If you liked this please Follow, Favorite and Review. I would really appreciate it very much.**

**P.S. _Don't Hate . . ._**

**©Nicole0725**


	3. Something Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I don't own this wonderful show called Lab Rats.**

**©Nicole0725**

**A/N: I might, I might not include blood in this. Just warning some of you. I want to learn German. That was random . . . Who doesn't want to speak German? Before I go into long speech mode please enjoy . . . ****_Precious Maggie _****_Chapter 2: Something Unexpected_**

* * *

_**- Something Unexpected -**_

**Maggie's POV**

It's Saturday, and I woke up too early so I went for a walk.

I'm walking down a road, where I see nobody, typical. They must be sleeping.

I'm wearing a cross bracelet that's painted gold, baby blue jeans that are riped by the right knee area. I have baby lips on of the color pink in the new collection. Straight hair and the bangs curly. A big black and white bow on the top of my head. My top is a pink tank top and the back of it shows a floral design and is see-through.

It's mid-autumn and isn't cold this morning, and I'm not wearing any sweater.

I walked my way to starbucks and bought myself coffee. I drank it slowly enjoying each sip I take.

My phone was in my back pocket of my jeans, which could fall if I fall.

As I was walking my path to get home I got stopped by a hand covering my mouth and nose. I couldn't breath.

I dropped my coffee on the ground and I fell, which means my phone did too and It cracked.

Moments later I felt weak, "Get away from her!" I heard someone say, before I blacked-out.

**Chase's POV**

"Get away from her!" I yelled at someone dressed completely in black.

Maggie then had her eyes closed completely and didn't move.

Suddenly there was pain in my stomach and fell back on the grass. Blood flowing out. And blackness surrounding me.

* * *

_I saw Maggie tied up in a chair. Blind-folded, tape on her mouth and blood in every inch of her body._

_I stare unbelievablely. Then comes a man in an orange prison suit. A horrible hair-cut and an a terrible smile, holding up a gun walking forwards Maggie._

_I watch not knowing what to do, tears spilling out. When I tried getting near there would be a wave of pain coming from my stomach._

_The man in orange holds up the gun to Maggie's forehead. She starts to struggle and I wish I could help. But, seems that I can't move and am glued to the ground._

_The man shoots and Maggie's already bloody body begins to bleed and a_ bright_ color comes over the old dry blood._

"NO!" I yelled. I opened my eyes to see that Bree and Maggie's three sister holding me by a limp. Blood covered my stomach and pain starting to come with my movements.

"Chase, what's wrong? Have you seen Maggie, she's been missing for 5 hours," Silvia says.

"I've seen her. She's been...Kidnapped," I say remembering what happened.

"WHAT?!" All four girls yelled making me wince in pain.

"She dropped her phone which shattered, just putting it out there," I say.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, it'll be harder to find her now without the phone's location!" yelled Silvia.

"Calm down, Silvia, we will find her," Skylar assures Silvia.

Silvia takes in deep breaths and holds in for a minute then lets go of the air.

"Excuse me, can you like put me down?" I asked still being holded from a limp.

"Oh, sorry," Amanda says letting my left leg free of her grasp.

They all let go and I stand up straight but a huge wave of pain strikes me. I fell to the ground clutching my hands and arms around my stomach kneeling on the floor.

"I'll call Adam to come and help Chase," Bree says.

"Who's Adam?" Amanda asked Bree.

"My brother," she says, she met the three when she went looking for me. I can tell.

Bree calls Adam, "Hey, can you come and help me carry Chase home?" Bree says tapping her foot on the ground, meanwhile she is chewing on a piece of gum.

_"Sure, Bree, I'm on my way," _Adam spoke on the other line.

"Great, thanks!" Bree shouts then hangs up.

**Maggie's POV**

I felt pain shoot up all through my body, screaming at me to shout for me, but I kept silence.

I tried opening my eyes, but they hold sealed. A drop then two dripped out of my closed eyes.

Meanwhile, the sound around me making me want to run and hug somebody and comfort me, the drops of water above dropping on the ground, making an echo throughout the room.

I struggle to move, but I couldn't. I scream but hear nothing.

I fell back to a black sleep-less world, with the sounds of the water dripping, echoing.

**Chase's POV**

It all felt like a dream replaced into a nightmare, just seeing her in pain, and not getting to help her.

I was laying on my bed, silently wimpering in pain, which is recovering a bit faster than normal humans.

I wasn't alone, next to me stood _Silvia._ My eyes are closed, I didn't dare look at her.

She wouldn't leave me alone, saying, she's going to stay with me all night till I'm sleeping.

She thanked me, but honestly I don't know why.

My hands layed over my stomach, while I spoke to Silvia, "Why did you thanked me?" I opened my eyes to look at her, "Why?"

"Why wouldn't I, you said you tried to help her, but was attaked with a knife struck ontop of your stomach, you tried, which I thank you," she says, looking at me straight in the eye, "your brave, you know that right?"

* * *

**Chapter two finally finished. The next chapter will be _Lights Ahead _. I would love it if you Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

**©Nicole0725**


	4. Lights Ahead

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats, nor do you. Who knows?**

**©Nicole0725**

**A/N: Hey. I'm just going to say this quickly, I'm working on a one-shot, which is a Brase story, that's all I'm telling you. -|- I ate too much candy, and gained 10» pounds! -|- I'm going to shut up now and let you enjoy . . . ****_Precious Maggie: Chapter Three _****_Lights Ahead_**

* * *

**Maggie's POV**

I'm sitting aside a wall, arms wrapped around my knees, softly crying _to be let free._

I miss my family and friends, I miss my home, laying ontop of my bed on my stomach, hearing loud music, and singing along to it. But, no, I have to be stuck in a dark room, with a small window, which is sealed shut, with the light dim, overcoming the small room.

Last night was the worst thing that happened to me. My clean-bloodless body is now covered completely, in every inch, with my blood, including my hair.

I'm starving, my stomach growling, loudly, to eat. But, there's no sight of food. I wish I was home, hugging my pillow, sleeping, while Silvia sang to me, to sleep.

I'm covered in pain, any movement I make causes me to wince in so much pain.

The door to the small dark room opens, revealing a man in a orange prison suit, which he told me was comfortable, but couldn't wear in public, "why do you have me trapped, turtored, hated and mistreated?" I asked, my voice raspy, without drinking water over 24 hours.

"Maggie, it's because your precious," he says, clearly calm, "you're bionic."

I'm shocked, am I a robot? "Why do you treat me badly then?" I questioned, curious, squinting my eyes at him.

"I want to see you suffer, bleed, for being precious," he says, "you're unique, I'm going to let you free, when you can barely live and stay conscious."

"How am I bionic?" I don't recall being bionic, nor having abilities. "Your father was a scientist, he bought a bionic chip from me, which cost a fortune, you were sick with cancer, so he inplanted a chip in your neck, and ta-da your bionic." He said, doing jazz hands on the last part.

"Who are you?" I said, questioning him.

"None of your buisness," he said, while turning around and leaving out the steel doors.

**Chase's POV**

I was tapping my right foot, impatiently. I was currently looking out my window, expecting somebody, somebody that wouldn't be coming.

_I wonder, Am I going to see her again?_

There was a knock on my bedroom door, "It's Amanda!" She yells behind the locked door.

I stood up, and opened the door, "What do you need?"

"Hello to you too," she says, sarcastically.

"Hi, hi, yeah so what do you want?" I asked, impatiently.

"Just here to talk, get to know you," she says, walking around my room, then laying on my bed.

"Why do you want to get to know me?" I asked.

"Going to the point, let's do 20 questions. Who's your crush?" She says, questioning me. Obviously, "Nobody," I say, calmly, too calmly.

"Who's yours?" I questioned her.

She blushes like crazy, in a place which has only the window for light, she's partically glowing.

"A guy," she says.

"Who's this guy?" I asked.

"You," she whispered, quite too low, only my bionic hearing could hear.

"Me!?" I partically yelled, pointing at myself.

She just nodded.

"...uh..." I couldn't think of something to say.

**Bree's POV**

Silvia, Skylar and I are walking down a road, with flyers handing them to anyone we see.

Silvia and Skylar kept giggling. "What are you guys laughing at?" I asked.

"Amanda, went to go and see Chase," Silvia says, I still don't get it.

They must of noticed my expression and explained more, "To tell him, she likes him," Skylar says.

I nodded, still don't get the point.

I pretend to be all happy and jumpy.

Don't get me wrong, I like them as friends, it's just were not close, I'm more happy and jumpy around Maggie.

I don't see my brother dating Amanda.

"We should be heading back, it's getting dark," I say, staring up at the sky.

**Maggie's POV**

_The lights dim ahead of me, the sun is setting, the pain shoots up throughout my body, it screams out._

_My vision blurs, my head spins, my knees buckle together, my head ducked down, arms crossed._

_Everything brightens to a color white, _Lights Ahead.

* * *

**Chapter three finished! Did you like it? I think it's not great. I don't get many reviews, which makes me sad. :(**

**Chapter four will be _Drama Begins._**

**©Nicole0725**


	5. Drama Begins

**A/N: Hi Ho! Haven't updated in a while, but like anyone cares. I can't wait for tonight's new episode of Lab Rats. Ah! Adam in a burger, haha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

* * *

_**Drama Begins**_

**Maggie's POV**

"Maggie, your parents are here."

"No, there not, their dead." I say, with closed eyes.

"Open your eyes."

I open my eyes to see my mom and dad handcuffed to a wall.

"Mom, Dad!"

I tried getting closer, but I'm handcuffed too. My wrists bleeding, well I'm already bloody.

"Maggie!" Both my sweet parents say.

"I thought you were dead." I asked.

"We escaped."

"Why are you here?"

"We heard you were here, then that pyscho handcuffed us to this wall. He says he will let you free when he kills us infront of you." My dad says.

"No!" I say crying.

"I don't want you dead." I whispered.

The man came infront of them with a gun.

"NO! DON'T DO IT!"

There it was, the sound of a gun shot. The thing that kills my parent. The thing that will haunt me with guilt. The thing that will scar me till death. The thing that gives me freedom.

"Now, now. Since their dead, you will let free. When I hurt one of the Lab Rats. Again."

"Lab Rats? Again?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Adam, Bree and Chase."

"What?!"

"Don't worry, bitch. I will erase that out of your memory."

"No." I manage to say.

* * *

"Maggie want to see a movie? I like to call it Bionic boy goes bye-bye."

I shrugged.

He turned on a random TV set from behind a wall.

He clicked play.

*Chase was walking down a street from school. As he was walking the pyscho hid behind a tree. He aimed a arrow at Chase's head. Chase senses that he's there and turns around just as the arrow shoots. It missed and landed on Chase's stomach. Chase placed his hands on the area he got arrowed. His mouth hanged open. Just then he fell, and blacked out. Blood streaming out.*

I felt warmth on my cheeks. "W-wh-y?" I shuttered, "No! You couldn't have!"

"But I have." He spoke. "Now, near experience death for you."

I stood there shocked and shaking.

He got closer to me, he punched me and kicked me non-stop.

He kicked my head and that's when everything turned black.

* * *

**Short right? I know, it's not like you care. Maybe. I don't know. Next chapter will be _To Be Let Free._**


End file.
